Life Is Like A Fairy Tail
by LadyUmbre
Summary: Summary inside! FIRST FANFICTION! YAAY Rated M for Safety. Named Changed from Love is Like a Game. Don't own Fairy Tail or SAO! HITASU CUZ ANOTHER STORY
1. Love Is Like A Game

**(A/N): Hello everyone one! I am LadyUmbre and this is my first fanfiction in the whole entire world! Now I'm still in the middle of watching Fairy Tail but I know many things about it. And I would say this story is like a cross over between Fairy Tail and Sword Art Online but from SAO Its only the game and some other features so I wouldn't really say its a cross over but I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction.**

 **Summary: Laxus and Bixslow are the two popular guys are Fiore Academy and they always look down at everyone who isn't better than them, especially Laxus girlfriend: Lisanna who hates Lucy. But what happens when Laxus and Bixslow meets Lucy in the MMORPG game named Fairy Tail? Will there feelings change for Lucy outside of game? And what will happen when Lisanna finds out and she starts playing also.**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor, Adventure, Drama**

 **Rating: M (Potty mouth in later chapters )**

 **So sit back, relax, and enjoy my first fanfiction!**

* * *

 ** _~Lucy POV; Lunch Time~_**

It was the first day at Fiore Academy. I ran through the hallways, glancing behind me ever so often. I already knew it was comming but I was hoping to avoid it but it doesn't look like that was happening. I kept running, my backpack jumping up and down on my back. As I turned the corner I ungracefully tripped and landed on my behind. I heard three sets of snickers behind me. I turned around to see standing in front of me Minerva Orland, Flare Corna, and Lisanna Stratuss, or in better words; the girls who make my life hell.

 _ **~Laxus POV~**_

I sat at the table with Bixslow, Evergreen, and Freed. I sighed, wondering where Lisanna and her cronies were now. Bixslow elbowed me in my rib cage and I glared at him but her ignored it, motioning me to look out of the Cafeteria windows. I glanced out the window to see Lisanna dragging a blonde haired girl down the hallway. I sighed again and I got up.

"We will be right back, Bixslow cmon let go." I muttered, already getting up.

We walked out of the cafeteria and walked down the hallway to see Lisanna holding a visor like thing that covers your eyes. She was waving it around, taunting the blonde while Flare and Minerva held her back. I better stop this girl before she breaks it because it looks pretty damn expensive.

 _ **~Lucy POV~**_

I struggled in Flare's and Minerva's grips trying to get up. I didn't want Lisanna to break my Nerve Gear Visor(1), it took $800 and sneaking out my house just to buy that and I didn't want to break it. Suddenly a guy with blonde hair, blue-grayish eyes, and a scar that resembles a lighting bolt going across left eye. Another guy with blue and black hair shaped as a mowhawk, dark red eyes with two lashes curled on the end.(2) The blonde took my Nerve Gear Visor out her hands and send her a look that made her growl to her self.

"Cmon girls." Lisanna huffed and stormed away with her friends.

 ** _~Bixlow POV~_**

I helped the blonde girl up onto her feet. _Her hands are really soft and warm._ I noted to my self.

"Thank you for help me with Lisanna and her friends." I just gave a goofy grin with my tongue hanging out my mouth while Laxus just grunted.

"What is this anyways?" Laxus held the the visor like object up.

The blonde took it from Laxus, handing it with care. _It must be very expensive for her to handle it like glass._ "Its a Nerve Gear Visor. You put it over your eyes and it takes your subconscious into any MMOPRPG game." She explained.

"Wait, if it takes your subconscious into a game doesn't that mean you can control you character like it actually you and it would look just like you?" I asked and the girl nodded.

I grinned. This sounded pretty cool and I wanted to try it. "Hey Laxus, I think we should get a pair of these things." Laxus grunted again.

"Well if you do get one, get the game 'Fairy Tail' and joined the Fairy Tail guild." I nodded.

The bell rung and the hallways started to fill up. Laxus head snapped up quickly.

"Wait! Whats your name?" Laxus called out.

But the blonde was already gone.

* * *

 _ **~Narrator POV~**_

The rest of the school day went without incident, except for Lisanna yelling at Laxus for stopping her to ' _beat the geek_ '. But Laxus thought the blonde was actually pretty nice. Laxus and Bixslow walked out the school and headed in the direction of the game shop. Minutes later they exited out the game shop with bags in there hands. The quickly rushed over the Bixslow house and took about thirty minutes to configure there Nerve gear. They layed down, getting nice and comfy. They both shouted 'Link Start!' before feeling there subconscious falling into the game.

 ** _~Laxus POV~_**

I floated in a vast darkness before a small little menu popped up.

"Selecting Magic Class" Laxus read out loud. "What the hell does that mean?"

As if it heard its question the menu spiraled through through a long list before it landed on Lighting Dragon Slayer. He wondered what that meant intill the magic menu spoke once again.

"Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic is a Caster magic, Lost magic, and a type of Dragon slayer magic that utilizes lighting. Now choosing appearance." I blinked as he felt his clothes change.

I looked down to see I had on a black sleeveless shirt that was fitted with red pants and black shoes.

 _I look pretty damn good._ I thought to my self . **(A/N: I know right!?)**

Another menu popped up, asking me to select my guild and scrolled through the list and selected the Fairy Tail Guild. The menu beeped and I felt a darkness over come on me.

 _ **~Bixslow POV~**_

I growled in frustration. This stupid menu has been spinning for like ten minutes straight! Finnally it landed on three choices.

"Seith magic, Human possession, and Figure eyes... What the hell is that?!" The menu spoke up.

"Seith magic is a caster magic type that traps wandering souls, manipulating them. Human possession is a type of Seith magic that traps souls into objects." The menu paused for a second. "Figure eyes is a special eye magic that allows the user to take control of souls of living things who come into direct eye contact of the caster. Now choosing appearance."

I suddenly felt layers of clothing cover me and then metal bars coming into my line of view. And it looked like they were not going anywhere!

 _I can't even see my self. Whatever I don't even care._ I thought.

Another menu showed up, asking me to choose my guild. I chose Fairy Tail as a guild and I felt darkness wash over me.

 _ **~End Chapter One~**_

* * *

 **(A/N): So what did you guys think?! This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle with me. Anyways please Review and NO FLAMES. And I will take suggestions for my story. I already have like five chapters written ahead so even though It is super duper early I wanna start another story. But not posting it on here like a pre made one so when this one is finished I can already have another one waiting. I was thinking of either doing Rouge x Lucy or Laxus x Freed. I'll try to set up a poll.**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter of Life is A Fairy Tail!_**

 ** _~LadyUmbre_**

 ** _Word Count: 1,303_**


	2. That Anyone Can Play

**(A/N): Oh my kami. THREE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER ONE!? THEN SEVEN FAVORITES AND NINETEEN FOLLOWERS! AND 205 VIEWS?! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY! I don't really have much to say though. This chapter might be a little bit longer or a little bit shorter because I was on a trip and I was writing in the car then I got to the hotel and typed it so I didn't get to make it very long. But I hope you enjoy Chapter two!**

 **Favorites:** **Daniyia87**

 **Harley Quinn puddin**

 **LadehEevee**

 **Lunanight19**

 **Princess Inwe**

 **dramione31**

 **ksw906**

 **Followers:** **Alyssa947**

 **Beckweet**

 **Blue Kitsune**

 **Cassyfairy**

 **CelticHeart13**

 **Daniyia87**

 **Harley Quinn puddin**

 **LadehEevee**

 **Lady Beatriz**

 **Princess Inwe**

 **dallysbear**

 **dragonloverpower**

 **dramione31**

 **hunnybunny382**

 **ksw906**

 **nature's Nymph**

 **westerngoddess**

 **Thank you guys so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **~Narrator's POV~**

Laxus and Bixslow spawned right in front of the guild hall, falling on top of each other. Laxus growled and roughly pushed Bixslow off.

"What the hell Laxus! Atleast be gentle with me!" "Gentle! Gentle!" Five voices echoed.

Both guys froze. Laxus blinked and moved his gaze up above Bixslow. Five totems dolls floated above him. Bixslow looked up also and grinned. He gathered them in his arms.

"They are actually kinda cute.." Laxus opened his mouth to say something but the guild doors opened quickly then closed before they could register what happened.

A blonde with a side pony tail on the right side of her head, tied with a black ribbon. She had brown eyes that were glaring down at them right now. She had a sleeveless black jacket with the collar sticking up. The jacket had a white strip down the middle. She black leggings with two white stripes below the knees and black combat boots. Around her waist was a brown belt with a pouch and a black whip. On her hands were finger less gloves that was a deep purple.(1) The blonde continued to glare but then she broke out in a grin. Laxus and Bixslow blinked before also breaking into grins also. Laxus's grin suddenly dropped and narrowed his eyes.

"Oi, during school I asked you for your name but you didn't answer me." LAxus growled out.

"Oh. Well _Laxus_ and _Bixslow,_ my name is Lucy!" She said with a grin.

"Lucy? It suits a blonde.." Bixslow muttered. Lucy growled and slugged Bixslow across the head.(2) Bixslow grumbled, putting his hands up to his head, feeling the bump.

"Cmon guys, we are gonna have to get you stamped." Lucy kicked the doors of the guild open.

 **~Laxus POV~**

The first thing I noticed is that I've seen all these faces before. The second thing I noticed is that there was some sort of brawl in the middle of the room. Lucy lead us through the bars, dodging flying fist, tables, chairs, and people. Soon we arrived to a nice little bar with bar stools lining it. A white head popped up from behind the counter and I gasped.

"Mira?!" The said girl looked up and squealed.

Bixslow snicked as Lucy's jaw dropped, she whipped her hand to me.

"You know Mira?!" I smirked.

"Shes my little cousin." Lucy gasped again before coming out of her stupor.

"A-Anyways, Mira they need there guildmarks so stamp them!" She stuttered before running off.

I snicked to myself as she ran off.

Mabye this Fairy Tail guild won't be bad after all.

 **~Erza POV~**

I smiled as I tucked into my strawberry cake. I looked up to see Lucy running towards me.

"Hey Erza! Guess what, there are two more members today!" She squealed, excited.

My eyes lit up. New members? Maybe I'll get to train them. I stood up with a glint in my eyes. I grabbed Lucy, dragging her to the bar.

"Mira I demand to train the newbies!"

Mira smiled but shook her hand. "Lucy is gonna train them!"

 **~Bixslow POV~**

I watched the red head named Erza sulk back to her table. Suddenly Lucy grabbed my arm and Laxu's arm and dragged us out of the guild. I know we are gonna train but I wonder where. I'm pretty sure we can't train in the city.

 **~Narrator POV~**

The trio headed down to the train station. Lucy brought three tickets to Hargeon and they got on.

"Oi Blondie, what type of magic do you use?" Laxus asked.

"First of all, you are a blonde to and I'm a Celestial mage." Lucy grumbled

"What is Celestial Magic?" Bixslow asked.

"Celestial magic is a holder magic." She unhooked a key ring with gold and silver keys on it with different symbols. "Basically, some players are Celestial spirits and Celestial mages find there keys and make contracts with them to fight along side them." She explained.

"Why are some gold and some silver?" Laxus asked.

"The silver ones are common and are easily found. The golden ones are the 12 zodiac and they are super rare and powerful. I have ten of them." She explained. Lucy spoke again. "What magic do you guys use?"

"Well I use Seith magic, Human Possession, and Figure eyes." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Bixslow don't take off your visor unless I tell you." He nodded slowly.

"I use Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic." Lucy gasped and quickly dragged Bixslow over to her side and whispered something in his ear and he snicked.

 **~Bixslow POV~**

Poor Laxus. He is gonna hate trains after this. The train lurched and started chugging down the tracks. I snickered has Laxus's eyes widened and he clutched his stomach. I snicked again. I felt bad for him but this was too funny, perfect blackmail material, to see Laxus get reduced to a puddle.

"All dragon slayers get motion sickness." Lucy's voice rang out. Laxus face turned into a green color and I snicked again.

 **~Four hours Later; Hargeon Forest. Narrator POV~**

The trio finally made it to the Hargeon Forest. While Lucy's Celestial Spirit, Virgo set up camp, Lucy started the training for Bixslow and Laxus by the waterfall. Laxus and Bixslow sat on the grass Indian style on the ground as Lucy talked to them.

"Magic spells aren't a thing to be taught. They are already learned, they just need to be unlocked. To master them you need to learn how to control them." Lucy Explained.

"If you want to cast a spell, how would you know its working?" Laxus asked.

"Well if you are summoning a person, object, or spells involving incantation, a magic circle should appear and last through the spell. But if it is an attack, it should last for a few seconds." Lucy said.

"Can we have a demonstration?" Bixslow asked. Lucy grumbled but sighed. "I was gonna need to summon my sword anyways."

Lucy clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. A large golden circle appeared from under her feet. She started chanting the spell.

 **"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens...**

 **All stars far and wide...**

 **Show me thy blade...**

 **With such shine...**

 **Oh Tetrabiblos...**

 **I am the wielder of the sword...**

 **To ward off all evil...**

 **Open thy Malevolent gate...**

 **Oh Eighty-Eighty stars of the heavens...**

 **Shine!**

 **Celestial Sword!" (3)**

Lucy opened her eyes. Instead of a honey browned it was a bright gold. The magic circled disappeared and something formed in her hand. Her eyes turned to normal and the light returned to normal. Laxus and Bixslow stared at Lucy.

"Whoa..." They said at the same time.

In her hands was a double edged Katana. The handle wrap was a light blue color with the symbols of the zodiac etched in it. On side of the blade was a pitch black while the other side was a stunning silver.

"Oh my Mavis that is so cool!" Bixslow shouted. "Cool! Cool!" The totems echoed.

"Now thats settled lets start. When your fighting, spells should just naturally come to you. So, Laxus! Attack me!" Laxus blinked but he stood up.

"Look Blondie, I'm three times bigger than you. I could just sit on you and you will be finished. Even with your fancy sword." Lucy smirked and strapped her sword to her belt.

"Than come get me! Or is Laxus scared to be beaten up by a little girl." Laxus growled and charged towards her, aiming a punch to her face which she dodged easily.

Laxus kept throwing punches but he could not land a hit. Laxus aimed another punch but she caught it. Laxus smirked and aimed his other fist for her stomach but she caught that one also. Lucy kneed him in the stomach and Laxus doubled over, slouching on her shoulder. Lucy placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing herself up onto him in a handstand. She swung down behind him with her hands still on his shoulders, giving him a harsh kick in the middle of the back sending him straight to the ground. Lucy back flipped off of him, dashing a few meters back. Laxus growled and pushed himself up and turned towards Lucy, lighting leaking out the corner of his mouth.

"Lighting dragon roar!" Lighting flew out of Laxus mouth. Lucy narrowly dodged but the side of her pants got singed, leaving a slight hole.

"Good job! Lets keep going!" Lucy unhooked her sword and charged towards Laxus.

 **~Chapter End~**

* * *

 **(A/N): Was that good? And I'm sorry if the fight scene sucked.**

 **(1) It was Lucy Ashley outfit I was describing. I think Lucy would look more like a gamer that way.**

 **(2) Can you slug someone across the head? I don't know but I just made it happen.**

 **(3) I changed some of lines from Urano Metira**

 **Next update will be August 3rd, 2015.**

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter of Life is like a Fairy Tail!**_

 ** _Word Count: 1,653_**


	3. UPDATENOTICE

**Hello readers!**

 **Sadly this isn't a chapter it just like an update or something...**

 **But this week has been very busy for me and I didn't get to finish this chapter so I'm sorry for that.**

 **BUT...**

 **I went into the deep dangerous depths of my desk cabinets and I found one of my old writing books and pulled out a Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler**

 **one shot for you guys to enjoy. And I'm just gonna warn you now they are OLD and it's gonna be a little be OOC.**

 **Update number two is that I have a job for you guys!**

 **I need an OC. And instead of making my own you guys can message me and I will accept any OCs. But I will be accepting only ONE. For now.**

 **But who ever I accept will get a chapter dedication when I introduce the OC in. But here are the guide lines**

 **LADYUMBRE GUIDE LINES FOR OCs!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Clothing:**

 **Magic:**

 **Weapons:**

 **Height:**

 **Backstory:**

 **Guild:**

 **Highschool:**

 **Now. There are a couple of rules. For the Highschool it can either be Fiore Academy or Magnolia Academy. For the guild. Please. PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT choose QUATRO CERBERUS. PLEAESE DON'T. IF YOU DO I WILL TOTTALLY INORGE IT. Unless I really like the OC then I will change the guild.**

 **For magic. You can have up to three types. And no, this does not count Elemental Dragon Slayer magic. Even though its not in the anime it is**

 **know in fan fiction but I don't like that sometimes. And if you choose three magic it can't be All Dragon Slayer.**

 **Dats all the rules!**

 **And Ill be posting this One shot**

 **~LadyEevee**


	4. But Not All Can Play It Well

**(A/N): I'm so upset! Oh my gosh! I had such a long chapter for this but then my cat was running around under my computer and she ran right on the power strip and PRESSED THE RED BUTTON AND MY COMPUTER TURNED OFF! SO IT WASN'T SAVED EXCEPT FOR LIKE TWO PAGES. AND THIS HAPPENED ON SUNDAY, THE DAY I UPDATED. Since I don't write my stories on paper I had to work with what I have and make it short so I'm SO SO SORRY! ITS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER. But chapter four is gonna be long I promise! Anyways here is the chapter ;_;**

* * *

 **~Narrator POV~**

Bixslow and Laxus walked to school, grumbling about the pain they were in.

"I can't believe Lucy pushed me out of a 50ft tree." Laxus said.

"Well she pushed me off the waterfall." Bixslow said as they walked through the school gate.

Laxus scowled. "Atleast you had water to land on! I hit the ground like a pancake."

Laxus and Biwslow started to bicker back and forth as they walked through the school gates. They stopped arguing as they noticed a large group of people surrounding something, or someone. Bixslow and Laxus shoved through the crowd, only to see Lisanna holding up Lucy's glasses, and pretending to drop them.

"Aw, the little blonde can't see with out her glasses?" Lisanna taunted.

"Give them black please!" Lucy begged.

Lisanna smirked and dropped them to the ground, only to step on them, crushing them in many pieces. The whole crowd went quiet. Laxus and Bixslow looked at eachother. They found out during training that Lucy has quite a temper for certain things that she need.

 **~FlashBack~**

 **It was break time during the training and the trio were basking in the sun. Bixslow looked over at Lucy and noticed she had her belt off by her side. Bixslow picked it up and looked at her keys. Lucy cracked open an eye and screeched. Tackling Bixslow and snatching her belt back from her.**

 **Lets just said Lucy is really good with her whip.**

 **~End FlashBack~**

But Laxus knew that Lucy was _not_ having it. As if on cue, Lucy let out a scream of fury and tackled Lisanna to the ground. Lisanna screamed as Lucy pulled her hair out and scratched face. Laxus and Bislow pulled Lucy off of Lisanna while Flare and Minerva pulled Lisanna way. Bixslow and Laxus lead an enraged Luch behind the school and under the bleachers on the football field.

"Lucy calm down, deep breaths." Bixslow muttered as he layed her head in his lap.

Lucy calmed down slowly. Bixslow stroked her hair, muttering words of comfort.

"I'm tired of Lisanna treating Lucy like this." Laxus growled out.

The shrill cry the bell signaled the start of the class.

But they decided to stay with Lucy to comfort her, missing class just once wouldn't effect them.

 **~End of Chapter Three~**

* * *

 **(A/N): This is the worst chapter in the whole world! Once I get this up I'm gonna start working on Chapter Four and its gonna be nice and long! This is just so horrible. BUT GOOD NEWS IS I KNOW WHAT STORY IM GONNA HAVE AFTER THIS~**

 **~LadyUmbre's PlotBunny Giving Idea Short Story~**

 _ **LadyUmbre was sitting on the computer, playing Roblox and roleplaying with her friends. Her Plotbunny named Altair was sitting on the window seal**_

 _ **basking in the sun. Altair felt bad because her reminded her about how Vampires can't go into the sun.**_

 _ **And then imaged that Vampire hunters get to hunt vampires. And then an idea bloomed...**_


End file.
